


Let’s sail!

by Animillion



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Fluff, High schooler au, Implied SenGen/SenGen if you squint, LotsOfLoveEvent - Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Modern AU, Mutual Pining, Rich boy yacht, TKS, TKSLotsOfLoveFeb2020, TKSevents, TheKingdomofShipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:15:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22516081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animillion/pseuds/Animillion
Summary: “Why don’t you sail around the world with me?”And in that moment, Ukyou really did fall in love. Can Gen really manage to get him to confess?
Relationships: Nanami Ryuusui/Saionji Ukyou
Comments: 6
Kudos: 61
Collections: TKS Lots of Love/Valentines and RP Month - February 2020





	Let’s sail!

“I can’t do this.” Ukyo looks at the rose in his hand. Heart beating fast as he stares at it intensely. “I really can’t do this Gen.” 

“Nonsense!” The sly mouthed high schooler laughs, “there’s no way he’s not going to say yes to a pure hearted confession from U-Chan.” 

Ukyo sighs and face plants on his desk. The rose landing in front of him. For weeks now, he’s been coming to terms with his big dumb crush on none other than Nanami Ryusui. The greediest man on earth. The most arrogant guy he could ever fall for. The most handsome man he’s ever seen. The blond feels his face heat up at the thought. Ryusui _was_ beautiful and awfully greedy. There was much more to him though. 

Ukyo had gone out alone with him once on his yacht- a thing he never thought he’d be doing on a school night- and Ryusui had managed to steal his heart away that night. Under a million stars away from all light pollution, yacht lights off for a moment. It had just been them and the ocean. Francois has to attend a business trip with Ryusui’s father that evening. So it really had just been them. 

_“So what are you planning to do out on the ocean?” Ukyo looked at his friend in surprise. How did he even know he wanted to do something out here one day? “Don’t look at me like that, it’s in your eyes how much you love the sea- like I do.”_

_Ukyo laughs and looks outwards as a nice breeze came through. “I don’t know, I think maybe studying marine life would be interesting...” The water splashes against the side of the yacht playfully. It’s gentle and he can hear it._

_“Why don’t you sail around the world with me?” Ryusui asks in a hurried tone that Ukyo doesn’t notice._

_“What? You’re crazy, who’d wanna sail around the world with you?” Ukyo can’t help but tease him. Turning his head, their eyes meet. Ukyo’s playful smile drops. Ryusui looks serious and even a little hurt at his teasing._

_“I’m serious Ukyo, I want you by my side when I sail around the world.”_

_Ukyo can’t believe what he’s hearing. But it’d been the most clear thing he’d ever heard the other want for. “I’ll... think about it.” It seemed to satisfy the other that he says this. Ukyo feels his heart beating fast in his chest._

No one had ever wanted him like that. Ukyo puts his face back in the desk and sighs. Gen pats his back in support. 

“If you don’t say something he may never know U-Chan, he’s kinda dense.” Gen is just playing. Ukyo knew that and waves him away and off of him. 

“Theres no point in sulking for yourself if you haven’t been rejected yet.” Senku comments from his desk nearby, nose buried deep in one of the books that had just been delivered to their libraries non fiction section. 

Ukyo laughs and rolls his eyes at the other. There was no point in arguing with Senku. He probably just thought it was illogical. Senku couldn’t be level headed and straight forward all the time- it makes Ukyo wonder if he had anyone of interest. He thinks about it again and shakes his head, Senku was only interested in science, robots, and video games. 

Gen pouts over at Senku before looking back to the person he’s trying to convince. “Cmon Ukyo, would it really be that ad-bay?”

“Listen, Gen, I appreciate your support but Ryusui is so kind and smart and funny, when he doesn’t know what to do he tries his best to make you feel better anyways, he’s always smiling even when he’s scared, and despite how much his dad looks down on his greedy lifestyle he has fun anyways,” he looks down to the rose that was forced in his palm moments ago, twirling it as he more or less thinks out loud, “he’s amazing and I’m just…hah, me… he asked me if I wanted to sail the world with him, and right now I feel like I would say yes.” 

“You mean that Ukyo?” The three teens jump at the voice. 

“Ryusui!” 

“Um-I,” Ukyo has lost his words. He stares blankly at Ryusui, embarrassment creeping up his face. 

“You mean it? You’ll sail around the world with me?” Ukyo sit straights in his seat in fright as the rich teen slams his hands down excitedly on the desk. 

“Talk about speaking of the devil..” Gen trails and looks worried at Ukyo. 

“Oh you finally made it to our lunch date Ryusui.” Senkuu is smiling to himself. The mentalist looks to him surprised. Had he planned this? 

“Ryusui did you hear all of that?” Ukyo is hiding behind his arm. 

“I sure did!” The other blond grins from ear to ear. “And there’s no way I’m letting you take it back.” 

Ryusui takes Ukyo’s hand and moves his arm, getting close to him. Their faces barely touch and Ukyo thinks the whole room can hear his heart beating. “So do ya mean it?”

“I... yes, I do.” Ukyo nods. There was no point in lying about it. Not when Ryusui had already heard it all. “Because I’ve liked you for a very long time now so, if you want me to sail around the world with you, I’ll do it no question.” 

“Heartfelt.”

“Shhh Senku-Chan don’t ruin the moment.” Gen reprimands him. 

“That’s all I’ve ever wanted to hear.” Ryusui all but pulls him up and out of the chair to squeeze him tight to his chest. 

Ukyo, flustered, puts his face in his friends chest. Boyfriend? This was all so sudden he doesn’t even know. 

“This mean you’ll take me out to sea more often?” Ukyo smiles and breaths out a laugh. 

“Course I will!” The blond grabs his shoulders, pulling him away and looking him in the eyes. “Because I’ve liked you for a long time too!” 

“That’s great I-“ 

“Let’s go right now!” 

“W-What?” Ryusui grabs his wrist, trying to tug him along outside the door. 

“Come on on Ukyo!”

“But it’s still school hours- hey- people are watching you know- Ryusui!” But it was too late. Ukyo was tugged out of the classroom by the excited greedy rich boy he’s fallen in love with. 

Gen laughs into his hand, picking up the forgotten rose. “Well, I guess that turned out well enough,” he turns to his friend who still has his eyes glued to the book he’s reading. “Shame on you Senku-Chan for setting poor Ukyo up that way- what if he really had been rejected?” 

“Ten billion percent unlikely,” Senku laughs and finally looks up to him, “Ryusui’s been pining for Ukyo for months and confessed to him on that yacht in the dumbest way possible.” 

Gen laughs and sits next to him, leaning on him a bit and peaking at his book. “All’s well that ends well I guess... but this rose still doesn’t have an owner~” He pushes the petals into Senku’s cheek who swats it away. 

“You’re just as bad as Ryusui.” 

Gen only smiles at him. They were happy for Ukyo and Ryusui, even if the two of them had forgotten about them in the process of their confession. And, who knows, maybe they’d tag along on their boat at some point as well.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy February all!!! Haha that means new events >w< for the Lots of Love event I wanna write ships I normally don’t write but still enjoy!!! Valentines month is so cute :> I hope you enjoyed this! Even if it is short and OOC (cause idk how to write arrow and dragon boys :p).


End file.
